


A library, a couple, and a royal secret.

by prncesselene



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, cuteness and fluff and all that is nice and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prncesselene/pseuds/prncesselene
Summary: With the shyness of a schoolgirl eyeing her crush for the first time, Cinder slowly peeked into the library. Of course, sitting there with his mouth agape, (most likely drooling), and about seven books on foreign policy and diplomacy scattered around him, was Kai.





	

“Torin, have you seen Kai?” Cinder tapped her foot impatiently, looking around the room. “I haven’t seen him in a few hours.”

Torin looked at her, confused, checking his portscreen to go over Kai’s daily schedule. “Well, right now he isn’t tied up. Really could be anywhere.” He shrugged apologetically before moving onto doing something else, all the while lighting a match on the very small, coiled fuse that was Cinder’s temper as of late.

Cinder bit the groan that was fighting to escape her throat, choosing instead to go the diplomatic route. Iko had taught her quite a few lessons on being more Empress-like, and she figured it was in her best interest to maintain that professionalism. In all honesty, she was ready to strangle Kai for escaping from her line of sight, though her optics were quick to remind her that this mood swing of hers was none but a natural side effect. Through a tight-lipped smile and a half-hearted bow, she turned and walked--no, flew--down the hallway.

Her heart pounded thunderously as she checked each and every conference, ball, bed, and office room in the palace. The dining room was empty, and the garden was devoid of life except for a few gardeners clearing up the grounds on the cold, wintery day. It was, for the palace’s standards at least, one of the most quiet days they had had in awhile. Which made it all the more infuriating that Cinder could not, for the life of her, locate her husband.

Drawing up the layout of the palace in her optics, Cinder noted that she hadn’t at all thought to check the library in the West corridor.

She walked with purpose now, the intricate hallways of the palace that had once been all too foreign and uninviting now the most permanent home she’d ever had. The thumping of her heart had only grown stronger, and likewise only increased in intensity with every step she took towards the library. Interestingly enough, the closer she got to the library, with its expansive wall-to-wall bookshelves, high windows and deep mahogany tables, the slower she walked. The short temper she had so closely harbored over the past hour and a half looking for Kai was dissipating by the second, only to be replaced with an anxiety that gnawed at her insides and had her biting her nails, a habit she wasn’t very fond of.

With the shyness of a schoolgirl eyeing her crush for the first time, Cinder slowly peeked into the library. Of course, sitting there with his mouth agape, (most likely drooling), and about seven books on foreign policy and diplomacy scattered around him, was Kai. Her best friend, her closest confidant, her husband and fellow Emperor of the Eastern Commonwealth.

“Kai?” Cinder had made her way next to him now, drawing up the seat closest to his sleeping figure. She was not only able to confirm her theory on the drooling, but it had cutely stained his dress shirt. He shuffled a bit at the sound of her voice, but nonetheless stayed asleep, his glasses askew and his hair a ruffled mess that was begging to be played with. It felt so long ago that they had met, and still he was as attractive to her as that first, musty afternoon in the New Beijing marketplace.

She shoved him, albeit playfully, the knot in her chest growing. It took a few nudges, but eventually the sleeping Emperor woke, confused and obviously very exhausted. She found it ridiculous that she hadn’t thought to look in the library earlier, remembering now that this was one of his favorite hidden nap sites, but assumed the fit of rage she was in may have clouded her judgement.

“Good morning to you, too.” She chuckled, resting her head on the table and leaning closer to him. Their faces were almost touching and he placed his hand on her upper thigh, an act that somehow still managed to send a rush of warmth through her.

“I don’t even want to know what time it is, so don’t tell me.” he yawned, putting his glasses back on. He always wore them when he was feeling studious,(though if you asked Cinder, he’d only started wearing them routinely after she complimented them). Cinder cleared her throat.

“Kai, there’s something I need to tell you.”

He sat up suddenly, his mind likely jumping to the worst of conclusions. “Is everything okay?” Concern was written over his features, eliciting a warm smile from Cinder.

“Everything is just fine.” She let out a heavy sigh, the weight of what she was about to announce looming over her shoulders. She herself had only really known for a few hours, and yet the knowledge felt old in its solitude. Not quite real. Not yet.

“More than fine, actually.” Cinder lifted her head to meet Kai’s full on, leaning towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He closed the space between them, kissing her gently before nuzzling her neck. The goosebumps rose almost immediately, but she was too excited to notice.

“So? What is it, then?” His voice still held the remnants of the sleep that had all but consumed him just a few short minutes ago, but her presence had made him want to stay alert. She smiled at the realization.

The anger that had subsided into gnawing anxiety now gave way to a sense of peace within Cinder, a feeling of calmness in knowing that her life was about to change in a way even she would never have been ready for. The girl in the mechanic’s booth had never once thought of the possibility of a crush, let alone anything that would naturally follow. The young woman who had led a revolution was focused on making sure her home planet was able to transition peacefully and lead to a coexistence between Moon and Earth. What was happening now, happening to her, was only another phase of her life she was about to begin. She couldn’t think of a better person to share that with.

Gazing at the books laid across the walls as she held onto Kai, the last rays of sunlight casting an orange glow on the room as a whole, Cinder felt at peace. Ready. For everything that was to come.

“Kai,” She looked at him, her eyes locked straight onto his. “I’m pregnant.”

The first visible emotion she was able to register on his face was shock. Pure, unfiltered, shock. This only lasted about a second or two, until it gave way to an emphatic shout. Before she knew it, Cinder was being carried awkwardly in the air in Kai’s attempt to hug-slash-whisk her around the room.

They had started trying after their wedding a year ago, but it wasn’t happening as quickly as they had anticipated. The royal doctors assured them both that everything was perfectly fine, and the best they could do was wait. The more they waited, however, the more Cinder realized she truly wanted a child. Over the course of that year, she found her mind drifting ever more towards the idea of having her own family, a concept that had evolved with her as she matured. The moment the pregnancy test revealed there was something growing inside of her, Cinder was ecstatic. The feeling only intensified once she witnessed her husband’s reaction. 

Kai put her down, immediately wary. “Probably shouldn’t do that. It’s bad for the baby, don’t you think? Aces, there’s a baby growing inside of you.” He peppered kisses along her face, neck, arms, everywhere as soft giggles escaped her. “Oh my Stars, Cinder.” He held her tight, as though she’d disappear along with their unborn child if he didn’t keep her as close as possible. She held on tighter.

“I love you,” Cinder realized she hadn’t stopped smiling. “I really, really, do.”

“I love you, too.” He kissed her softly.

Kai leaned down, on eye level with her bump-less stomach. Reaching over and pulling up the fabric of her shirt, he placed his hands on what he must have assumed was the uterus. “And I love you, little baby.’

She glanced at him confused, but charmed nonetheless. “You do know there’s nothing really there yet, right? Not really.”

“Just let me have this one thing, Cinder. Please.” He laughed, standing from his kneeling position. She took his hands and placed them on her stomach again, kissing him softly as she did so.

“We should keep this a secret for now. Wait it out.” She sighed, suddenly tense. They weren’t just themselves. As much as she would have liked, this wasn’t just their baby. It was the entire country's.

“Just for a while. As long as we can savor this secret as our own little family, I’d like to.”

His smile at her was so sincere it made her heart swell. He’d grown up in the same spotlight their baby would, but also understood the novelty in having their own moments as a private family. 

“You got it.” He pulled her close, her head falling against his neck as he spoke by her ear. “Let’s hope this library knows how to keep a secret.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! All of the ideas and concepts of Domestic!Kaider are just my favorite always. I'm thinking of using the rest of the Shipweeks prompts to write little ficlets related to this one, what do you guys think? As always, come talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.tumblr.com/prncesselene)!


End file.
